melodivisionfandomcom-20200213-history
Melodivision Song Contest
[https://www.instagram.com/melodivision/?hl=sr Melodivision] is an online song contest only for Instagram users all over the world can participate in. The contest, also known as MSC, is inspired by Eurovision, was founded in May 2016 by @eurovision_gre & @greeceeurovision and has had sixteen editions so far. =Rules= Melodivision rules have changed very often, but current rules stand as follows: How To Take Part *You should have an active Instagram account. *If you want to join, ask us via Instagram DM to add you to waiting list. *When you reach top of WL, you will be contacted. *Taking part with two accounts is strictly forbidden. Countries *You can participate with any country -> UN members + Kosovo, Palestine, Vatican City and Taiwan. *Autonomic regions cannot participate. *You can keep your country for every edition, swap to another, or withdraw. *If you don't confirm your country in confirmation period (in DM), MSC team will decide if you can continue with your participation. ARTISTS: *The artist you choose should be somehow related with the country you choose. (live, at least for one year, born, or one of the parents were born in that country). *For bands, at least one member must be from country that you choose. *The artist must be at least 16 years old to compete. *If two countries choose the same artist, the country which confirmed first will take it, and other country has to choose another artist. Songs *All the songs must be released after 2013 or at least exists in 2013 albums. *Covers and parodies are not allowed. *Eurovision songs are not allowed. *Eurovision NF songs can take part. (in NF season, you can send song from NF only when NF ends). *The song must be confirmed in confirmation period. *It's allowed to hold a national final to select your song. *If you don't confirm your entry in confirmation period (via Instagram DM), MSC team will decide if you can continue with your participation. *If you don't confirm your entry in DM, you will be disqualified. Voting *Voting yourself is of course banned. *You should vote your top 10 favorite acts by giving him/her 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,10 or 12 points. (12 for your favorite) *When you sent your points, you cannot change them. *In case that : **you didn't vote in ESC Style, you will be disqualified. **you failed vote in your semi-final, you will be disqualified. (and you will get 50% strike) **you failed vote in grand final, and you qualified for the final, you will get 50% strike and you will get 50% of points. **you failed vote in grand final, and you didn't qualify for the final, you will get 25% strike. **100 % strike means ban from the contest. (if you are banned, you cant participate anymore) Other *In case that you win Melodivision, you get right to choose host city, slogan etc. *If there is a tie, the country who has got more 12 points (or 10-1 point) will win the contest. *Every time you change your Instagram username you have to tell us about in DM. *Spokespersons can't be politic persons. *Friendvoting is strictly forbidden. In case that you are doing that, team will decide about strikes. =Participants= *Albania *Afghanistan *Armenia *Australia *Austria *Azerbaijan *Andorra *Barbados *Belarus *Belgium *Bosnia and Herzegovina *Bulgaria *Canada *Colombia *Croatia *Cyprus *Czech Republic *Denmark *Estonia *Finland *France *FYR Macedonia *Georgia *Germany *Ghana *Greece *Guyana *Hungary *Iceland *Italy *Iran *India *Ireland *Israel *Jamaica *Japan *Kazakhstan *Kyrgyzstan *South Korea *Kosovo *Latvia *Lithuania *Luxembourg *Mexico *Moldova *New Zealand *Norway *Philippines *Portugal *Poland *Romania *Russia *San Marino *Singapore *Slovakia *Serbia *Spain *Sri Lanka *Sweden *Switzerland *Turkey *The Netherlands *Uganda *Ukraine *United Arab Emirates *United Kingdom *United States *Vietnam *Venezuela Former Participants *Alaska *Aland Islands *Faroe Islands Winners {| class="sortable wikitable" style="width:100%" style="font-size:90%;" ! Edition ! Winner ! HoD ! Artist ! Song ! Points |- | style="text-align:center;"| 1 | Poland | @ | | Wild Eyes¿¿¿ | 6969 |- | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | Spain | @ab_esclover | Edurne | Amanecer | 6969 |- | style="text-align:center;"| 3 | Bulgaria | @viictor10_calahonda | Poli Genova | If Love Was A Crime | 6969 |- | style="text-align:center;"| 4 | Belgium | @eurovisionph5672 | Laura Tesoro | What's The Pressure | 6969 |- | style="text-align:center;"| 5 | Greece | @thanos2016_ | Kalomoira | Secret Combination | 6969 |- | style="text-align:center;"| 6 | Aland Islands | @israeleurovision | Sanna Nielson | Undo | 6969 |- | style="text-align:center;"| 7 | Cyprus | @greeceeurovision | Helena Paparizou | Fiesta | 6969 |- | style="text-align:center;"| 8 | Cyprus | @greeceeurovision | Christiana Loizu | Phoenix | 6969 |- | style="text-align:center;"| 9 | Ukraine | @esc_nl | Vremya I Steklo | Navernopotomushto | 6969 |- | style="text-align:center;"| 10 | Sweden | @israeleurovision | Heroes (We Could Be) | Alesso feat Tove Lo | 6969 |- | style="text-align:center;"| 11 | Serbia | @serbia_ball_ (@melodivisionserbia) | Marija | Dance Like Nobody's Watching | 6969 |- | style="text-align:center;"| 12 | Kosovo | @juanmaloveu | Dua Lipa | New Rules | 6969 |- | style="text-align:center;"| 13 | United Kingdom | @esc_sebastian | Birdy | Keeping Your Head Up | 6969 |- | style="text-align:center;"| 14 | United States | @esc_spain_lover | Hey Violet | Break My Heart | 6969 |- | style="text-align:center;"| 15 | Romania | @esc_romania | Inna feat Erik | Ruleta | 6969 |- | style="text-align:center;"| 16 | Sweden | @israeleurovision | Otto Knows feat Lindsey Striling & Alex Aris | Dying For You | 247 Category:Browse